Space Between
by hazelbunny
Summary: "The space between my fingers was created so that yours could fill them in." Relationships are never easy, especially when they involve the son of your father's enemy. You just have to make sure he doesn't find out. Ever. Rose/Scorpius hiatus indefinantly
1. mid story excerpt

**AN: this will most likely become a full multi chapter story, and reviews will increase its chance of completion!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own harry poter or its characters, and the quote is anonymous.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was slightly past one in the morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and just about every student was sleeping in their dorms at the moment. One of the few exceptions was Rose Weasley. She looked the part at first glance, curled up in her sheets, but was actually wide awake, thinking about the news she had recieved from her cousin less than twenty four hours ago.

Rose was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of tapping on the other side of the window next to her bed. She quickly rose from under her comforter fully dressed, having gone to bed wearing regular clothes. Quietly, she grabbed her coat hanging on the bedpost and made her way over to the window. Before opening it, Rose put a silencing charm on the hinges to keep their squeak from waking up her fellow dorm mates in the middle of the night when she wasn't even supposed to be up. Astride a broomstick on the other side of the window, was Scorpius.

"I believe some one requested a midnight broomstick ride." Scorpius said as soon as Rose opened the window and saw him there.

Rose couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend. "And you're right on time. For once."

Scorpius simply raised his eyebrows at the last part. "you try sneaking out of the dungeons and past two prefects, three professors, and breaking into the quidditch room completely undetected. Then you can complain about punctuality." he replied. "Getting on?"

Without hesitation, Rose leaped gracefully out of the tower onto the broomstick floating two hundred feet above the ground, expertly closing the window behind her at the same time. If anyone had been watching, they would have been able to tell that she had done this numerous times before. After giving Scorpius a quick kiss on the cheek, Rose settled herself behind him. Once her arms were wrapped securely around his waist, the two of them sped off across the lake.

~~~~one hour later~~~~~

"You would think with the number of times we had done this that someone would have caught us sneaking off by now." Rose said, leaning her back against Scorpius. The two of them were sitting on the sand leaning back against a felled tree that was lying across the ground, looking out towards the lake. They were on its far side, the greatest distance possible from the Hogwarts Castle.

A gust of wind blew down the beach, making Rose shiver slightly and snuggle into Scorpius's chest while he tightened his arms around her. as she made herself comfortable, Rose felt Scorpius rest his cheek on her head, ruffling her wavy red hair as he did so.

"Come on now, Rose, its not that cold. I didn't even need to bring a jacket." Rose just looked up and glared at him from her position on his lap.

"Well, unlike some extremely fit quidditch players with big muscles who are blessed with excessive body heat, the rest of us normal people have to wear jackets and cloaks when it gets below fifty degrees (10c)." Rose replied. Scorpius just laughed at her retort and leaned in to kiss her softly. Rose stopped shivering instantly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. At her response, Scorpius tightened his arms around Rose, bringing her chest and stomach flush against his. After a few minute the two of them broke away, faces flushed and much warmer.

"Did that help with the cold?" Scorpius asked smugly. Rose just smiled at him and turned her body back towards the water, sighing heavily.

Rose was silent for some time after that, and Scorpius could sense a change in her mood. Twisting his body so that he could look more directly at her, Scorpius asked, "What's wrong?"

"Scor, there was actually a reason for me asking you to fly us out here tonight. This afternoon in Hogsmeade, I ran into James leaving the Joke Shop. He was frantic, looking for me everywhere. He had something really important to tell me. This morning while he was visiting his parents, he heard my dad Screaming out a tirade at the top of his lungs. He was furious about something, and nothing mum or uncle harry could do would calm him down." Rose paused for a moment to brace herself for what she was about to tell the boy she was in love with.

Scorpius went very still where he sat, and suddenly felt a knot form in his stomach, getting tighter by the second. He could think of only one thing that would anger Rose's father that way.

"Oh no." he whispered. It suddenly felt much colder outside than it had been moments ago.

As Scorpius's face paled (more so than it already was), Rose could tell that he had guessed what had set her father off. She continued the story anyway. "James realized that it wasn't the best time to visit, so he left before anyone noticed that he had been there. Before disapparating though, he heard a few seconds of the argument. My dad knows Scor. About us. And he's furious."

They were both silent for a long while after that. There was only one thought crossing the mind of Scorpius Malfoy at the moment.

_He was so dead._


	2. Stuck

**Crap! i always forget these darn disclamers. I do not own Harry potter. also, i would love some criticism on the hallway scene. i need some tips on improving my writing. anything will be greatly appreciated! and appologies about updating this same chapter again. forgot to add adrian's last name.**

**

* * *

**

The Christmas season at Hogwarts had just arrived. All of the faculty would be setting their decorations up, the charms teacher would be making his round through the castle enchanting the amour to sing Christmas carols and everyone 3rd year and older would now be allowed to go to Hogsmeade every weekend in December. One student at the moment, however, was not having any fun at all.

Sixteen-year-old Rose Weasley had been stuck in the same spot for over fifteen minutes and it didn't look like she was going to be moving any time soon. About two hours earlier, around 10:00, she had left Gryffindor tower in the direction of the library to finish a charms essay on silent spell casting. The common room was notorious for being the center of drama and loud company, the former of which Rose tried her best to ignore. No one would stop bugging her for more than two minutes. Even her boyfriend Adrian Krum wouldn't leave her alone long enough for her to get anything done. Since the librarian was an old friend of her father's, Ms. Abbott sometimes would bend the curfew rule just a little to allow Rose to work there quietly after hours.

It wasn't until after midnight that she felt satisfied with the paper she wrote and left the library. Hopefully by the time she arrived back in her dorm room, everything would have quieted. She had been walking through a corridor when she heard the ancient caretaker Mr. filch shuffling down an adjoining hallway in her direction. Panicking slightly, she dodged behind a huge tapestry that hung all the way to the ground, concealing the tip of her toes as she stood on the balls of her feet with her back pressed against the stone wall behind her.

Rose could see through a hole in the fabric that the creaky old caretaker, who must be at least a hundred years old, slowly hobbled his way down the hall past her hiding space. The closer he got to where she was, the slower he walked until he came to a stand still no further than twelve feet from her. He held up a lantern in his hand and started peering around muttering to himself.

"Is any one there? If you are, old filch will surely find ya. If only you were still here, my sweet. You could spell a rule breaker from across the school… If only you were here." Filch's muttering continued on for sometime, but thankfully he started walking down the hallway again 'til her turned the far corner and was out of sight.

Rose waited a good one hundred seconds before letting out a sigh of relief and emerging from her hiding place. Still hyped up on adrenaline from almost getting caught, she almost ran through the school trying to make it to Gryffindor tower. To avoid running into teachers that might be roaming about, she decided to go down a lesser-used hallway. She hoped that no one was around the corner As she approached the end of the corridor. Unfortunately for her, this thought distracted her so that right before she could turn down the bend in the hall, she failed to notice a small but very important detail adorning the ceiling of the corridor which abruptly pulled her to a stop, knocking her backwards and but sending her belongings and wand flying forward, out of reach.

She immediately stood up and tried walking forward but wasn't able to go more than five feet. Confused about her inability to move, Rose looked around trying to find what was holding her captive. Suddenly she blanched, and a knot formed in her stomach. Hanging above her head was mistletoe.

More specifically, _enchanted_ mistletoe.

This was were Rose found herself now. She had gotten tired of standing, so then decided to sit down on the floor and pray that someone would walk by. She closed her eyes to help herself think of a way out of this. She was so concentrated she did not notice a figure approaching until she felt someone trip over her and fall to the floor next to her. When she opened her eyes, she almost squeaked in embarrassment. The boy (for it was a boy thankfully, given the circumstances) was Scorpius Malfoy. As he started to get up, he shook his head as if trying to clear away fog in his mind as he looked in confusion at Rose sitting on the floor of a corridor.

"Rose, Why are you sitting on the floor in the middle of an abandoned hallway at 12:30 at night?" Scorpius asked. Blushing red and averting her eyes, she didn't even answer him. She just pointed up. His eyes widened in comprehension, then looked at her awkwardly. He tried to move from where he was standing but found himself unable to take more than two steps in any direction.

Rose sighed and explained her problem. "I've been trying for the past fifteen minutes to move father away than ten feet. As you can tell it didn't work. My guess is Peeves or someone playing a joke enchanted the mistletoe to actually hold you captive until you kissed someone."

The two of them were silent for a few moments, neither wanting to think about what that meant. "What were you doing walking around at midnight?" Scorpius asked. By now he had sat down next to her, having realized he couldn't go anywhere else.

"Finishing my charms paper. The Gryffindor common room is too noisy to actually get any real work done and the librarian is an old friend of my parents. She lets me stay after hours sometimes to complete school work." Rose answered. Scorpius nodded his head in understanding.

"Whenever I can't get anything done in my common room, I usually find an unused class room to do my work." Scorpius said

"Why don't you ask one of the teachers if you could use their classrooms. They all let me, and you're as good a student in school as I am."

"They let you because they all know and admire your father and mother. My father doesn't have any friends that work here to ask favors of." At this statement from him, Rose felt somewhat shy. It was yet another reminder of the War. She never felt all of this lasting prejudice was fair for the younger generation. They had no control over who t here parents were or the things they had done back then. She knew she was lucky having two of the heroes of the war as her mother and father, but she didn't feel she deserved special attention simply because she was there daughter.

Rose knew Scorpius received the opposite treatment. Before people even met to him, they heard the name Malfoy and started drawing conclusions on what he must be like. She herself had done this upon seeing him, but slowly learned over the months during first year that he was not simply the son of his father. He was his own person and repeatedly proved that so to every one he met. Heck, he was best friends with her cousin Al, son of Harry Potter. thats got to count for something.

Guessing at what she was thinking, Scorpius changed to a lighter subject.

"So how did you end up in such a secluded corridor? This isn't the fastest way to the Gryffindor tower."

"You're right, but it was the fastest, non-Filch-infested way."

"Ah. Understandable."

They lapsed into silence again for a moment. They glanced awkwardly at each other, knowing what they had to do, but neither really feeling bold enough to make the first move. They were barely even friends and definitely not close enough for this. Finally Rose couldn't take the silence.

"Well, I've been here for almost twenty minutes already and don't want to stay here all night just kiss me and get it over with." She said while standing up. Slowly Scorpius stood up too, nodding in agreement.

He gently put his hands on her waist and pulled her close enough to him that their stomachs were flush against each other. Rose brought her hands up to Scorpius's neck and pulled his head down a few inches so she could reach his mouth with hers. He paused only for a second before pressing his lips softly against hers.

When he had first reached for her, Rose had expected the kiss to last for a second, two at the most, and to feel slightly silly afterward for worrying about it so much. What she hadn't expected was for incredible warmth to spread through her whole body, starting from where his hands were gripping her waist and from where his lips connected with hers. She also hadn't expected for both of them to tighten their grip on the other and deepen the kiss automatically.

Her fingers slid up into his silky blond hair, angling his head so she could have better access to his mouth. As Rose did this, Scorpius slid one of his hands up between her shoulder blades and the other down to the small of her back, pulling her body as close to his as possible.

She could feel her heartbeat quicken and the self-control restraining her instincts slipping away the more intense and passionate they became. Rose suddenly felt herself walking backwards until Scorpius pushed her firmly against the wall. She could feel herself getting dizzy from lack or oxygen and turned her head to the right so she could breath. Scorpius just moved his lips down her jaw and onto her neck.

As Scorpius grazed his teeth along her skin, Rose heard a soft sigh escape her. Her eyes, which had opened whenever she turned her head to draw breath, fluttered closed once more. She pressed his head against her neck harder with her hand that was still threaded in his hair. The other was now wrapped under his arm, gripping his shoulder tightly.

Just as she was about to get lost completely in the feeling of his lips moving against her skin, Rose heard the worst thing someone in her and Scorpuis's position could hear.

Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click…

Rose tensed up and froze in fear. This caused Scorpius to stop what he was doing and snap out of the daze he had been in enough to hear the sound too. He yanked his head up away from her neck and looked her in the eye. Reason slowly made its way back into his mind. They both then leaped apart and into action, grabbing their wands and gathering their stuff up in a second before dashing off as quietly as possible in the opposite direction of the approaching shoes.

When they rounded the corner, Scorpius pushed aside a wall hanging and pulled Rose into the indention in the wall behind it with him. As the clicking drew closer, Rose subconsciously moved backwards as far as she was able, realizing too late that this brought her closer to Scorpius, eliminating the space between them. The teacher was now on the other side of the barrier, and the two teenagers stopped breathing momentarily and tensed up until the clicking sound faded away as the professor turned into an adjoining corridor. Rose and Scorpius emerged from their hiding place, both looking very ruffled and extremely uncomfortable. The silence became increasingly awkward until they both started talking at once.

"Rose, about what-"

"Scorpius, I-"

Both of them stopped, and Scorpius waved for Rose to continue first.

"Well, umm…. Scorpius… I guess… that…" Rose paused for a second trying to think of what to say. All that seemed to be in her mind was that she had a boyfriend, which was not a pleasant thought at the moment. When nothing came to mind, she just decided to try and get way from further embarrassment as quickly as possible. "I guess that I will see you in Potions class on Tuesday."

With that, Rose turned on her heel and hightailed it out of there as fast as possible without looking like a complete idiot. She was so focused on making it to Gryffindor tower as fast as possible that she didn't even bother to try and avoid being seen. Luckily no one caught her.

Only after she climbed up the stairs and through the portrait of the fat lady did she allow herself to abandon composure and sink into the plush armchairs of the common room, cheeks flushing and breathing increasing and heart pounding at over100 miles an hour.

Only now did the full force of what had just happened hit her. She had passionately made out with an extremely handsome boy who was not her boyfriend. That boy also happened to be a Slytherin, And just not any Slytherin. He was Scorpius Malfoy, her cousin's best friend, a boy who was NOT her boyfriend, and the son of her father's most detested enemy.

Scorpius. Freaking. Malfoy.

Rose closed her eyes and stayed still until her body had calmed down to a normal rate again. As she opened her eyes again, she saw that the clock read a little past on o'clock. She made her way up the spiral staircase to her dorm room. After changing into pajamas she sunk into her soft sheets, welcoming sleep. Her last thoughts before nodding off were of her kiss with Scorpius and how for some strange reason she hadn't wanted it to end.

About the time Rose made it back to the common room, Scorpius reached the dungeons. His thoughts were as fluttered as hers. He had always admired Rose, possibly fancied her, and definitely thought she was beautiful. But as much as he may or may not like her, the only way they would ever work out was in his imagination. Scorpius listed all of the reasons a relationship with Rose would never work:

She was his best friend's cousin

She had a _boyfriend_

Half her family, including her extremely frightening father, hated him

All of her family hated his father

And lastly, she didn't even like him like that, if at all.

Sighing, Scorpius made his way to his dorm room. When he had kissed her, it was nothing like he had imagined. It was so much sweeter and passionate than a kiss with a taken woman should ever be. Right now his brain was in overdrive trying to process everything that happened. Rose was an amazing kisser. Even the thought of it was making his face flush and heart beat pick up.

_Stop_ _it_, he though to himself. _It was the enchanted mistletoe. That's it_._ Besides, she's probably never going to talk to you again, seeing as you two aren't even friends._

Great. Hopefully Al won't ever find out about this. Suddenly feeling very tired, he fell into bed without even changing clothes. Scorpius's last thoughts that night were of how he was now on avoiding mistletoe for the rest of his life. The damn plant just caused way more trouble and confusion than it was worth.


End file.
